Choujuu Gattai Liverobo
: The primary giant robo of Chouju Sentai Liveman and the first sentai mech to include a robotic animal as one of the components. Created by Doctor Hoshi to aid the Liveman in their battle against Armed Brain Army Volt, Liverobo's components are transported from the Gran Tortoise submersible base aboard the Machine Buffalo and then combine with the command . On occasion, Liverobo can be launched into battle directly from Gran Tortoise fully combined. Liverobo's primary weapon is the which it uses to destroy enlarged Brain Beasts in its and finishers. Additionally; it mounts the underside of Jet Falcon on its arm as the , wields Land Lion's cannons as a pair of handguns called the , fires the from the mouth of Land Lion on its chest, and performs the '''Live Robo Dash' flying punch attack. History To be added Later history Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Years later, Jet Falcon appeared as part of an army of robots, animals, jets, machines and vehicles belonging to the first 25 red heroes. As anticipated by Soukichi Banba (Big One), they were led by Akira Shinmei (AoRenger) and Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura to help fight Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Liverobo, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Liverobo which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Live Robo fought alongside Dekaranger Robo and Turbo Robo to destroy Hades God Cyclops. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Liveman, Super Liverobo appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Components Jet Falcon : Red Falcon's jet, armed with the Falcon Beam dual laser guns and the retractable Falcon Claws which double as its landing gear. It forms the head, back, and hips of the Live Robo while its underside detaches and becomes the Live Shield. When transported onboard the Machine Buffalo, Jet Falcon is launched from the upper compartment. It appeared again in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. In the toy version it is known as Aeromachine. Appearances: Liveman Episodes 2-30, 32-35, 37, 38, 40-43, 45 & 47-49, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai & 199 Hero Great Battle. Land Lion : Yellow Lion's mecha-lion, armed with the Lion Cannons and a powerful bite while its Lion Jump maneuver enables it to easily climb extremely steep surfaces. It forms the torso and arms of the Live Robo while its cannons become the Double Cannons. When transported aboard the Machine Buffalo, Land Lion is launched from the lower compartment behind the Aqua Dolphin. In the toy version it is known as Landmachine. Appearances: Liveman Episodes 1-30, 32-35, 37, 38, 40-43, 45 & 47-49 & 199 Hero Great Battle. Aqua Dolphin : Blue Dolphin's fully amphibious submersible tank, armed with the Dolphin Missiles that can be fired both on land and underwater. It forms the legs of the Live Robo. When transported onboard the Machine Buffalo, Aqua Dolphin is launched from the lower compartment in front of the Land Lion. In the toy version it is known as Aquamachine. Appearances: Liveman Episodes 2-30, 32-35, 37, 38, 40-43, 45 & 47-49 & 199 Hero Great Battle. Additional Combinations *Liverobo can combine with Live Boxer to become Super Liverobo. Cockpits LIveman red Cockpit.png|Jet Falcon Liveman yellow Cockpit.png|Land Lion Liveman blue Cockpit.png|Aqua Dolphin Liveman Live Robo cockpit.png|Live Robo cockpit (Original Trio) Live Robo 5.png|Live Robo cockpit (Full Team) Notes '' eyecatch.]] *While not the first three-piece mecha controlled by three Rangers (Goggle Robo has that honor), this is the first three-piece mecha on a team of three Rangers, thus allowing all members to possess a section. Sun Vulcan Robo, the only three-member team preceding this, was only a two-component mecha. *Live Robo bears a resemblance to the titular mecha from the 1979 anime Mirai Robo Daltanious as it is formed by three components, with one being a lion mecha forming the chest area. *The toy version is known as . Appearances **''Ep. 2: Three Powers Sworn to Life'' **''Ep. 3: Obular Demonic Transformation'' **''Ep. 4: Expose! The Dummy Man'' **''Ep. 5: The Reckless Driving Engine Monster'' **''Ep. 6: Attack! The Dinosaur That Lived'' **''Ep. 7: Dinosaur VS Live Robo'' **''Ep. 8: The Duel of Love and Anger!'' **''Ep. 9: Rose! Smell Feverish'' **''Ep. 10: The Skateboard to Escape the Maze'' **''Ep. 11: The Man Who Bit a Brain Beast'' **''Ep. 12: Super-Genius Ashura!'' **''Ep. 13: Burn! Steel Colon'' **''Ep. 14: The Scream of Kettle-Man Yusuke'' **''Ep. 15: Deadly! Grim Reaper Gash'' **''Ep. 16: The Letter of the Jiang Shi'' **''Ep. 17: The Crying Doll! The Attacking Doll!'' **''Ep. 18: A Trap! Joh's Beloved Brain Beast'' **''Ep. 19: Geek-Boy Obular'' **''Ep. 20: Failing Obular's Counterattack!'' **''Ep. 21: Listen, Gou!! Mother's Voice…'' **''Ep. 22: Enter the Space Karaoke Master'' **''Ep. 23: The Life Risked at 0.1 Second'' **''Ep. 24: Can You Get a 100 for Playing!?'' **''Ep. 25: The 8 Brain Beasts of Tsuruga Castle!'' **''Ep. 26: Aizu's Huge Rhinocerous Beetles!'' **''Ep. 27: Daughter!! Destroy the Giga Project'' **''Ep. 28: The Challenge of the Huge Giga Volt'' **''Ep. 29: The Vengeful Live Boxer'' **''Ep. 30: Five Warriors, Here and Now'' **''Ep. 32: Kemp, The Riddle of Blood and Roses'' **''Ep. 33: Do Your Best, Tetsu-chan Robot'' **''Ep. 34: Love That Runs through the Future and Present!'' **''Ep. 35: Yusuke and Kemp's Promise!!'' **''Ep. 37: 16-Year-Old Kemp's Fear Beast Transformation!'' **''Ep. 38: Mobile Weapon of Destruction Mazenda'' **''Ep. 40: Love!? Megumi and the Jewel Thief'' **''Ep. 41: The Confession of Gou, The Invisible Man!!'' **''Ep. 42: Bias' Challenge From Space'' **''Ep. 43: A Mystery!? Guildos' Final Form'' **''Ep. 45: Ashura Reversal One Chance Game'' **''Ep. 47: A 1000-Point Brain! Mazenda!!'' **''Ep. 48: Birth!! Boy King Bias!'' **''Final Ep.: The Fall of Great Professor Bias'' * Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Ep. 1: The Great Gathering of 10 Sentai: Counting on You! Turboranger * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle }} See Also *Storm Megazord - The first three piece Megazord used by a team of three rangers of Power Rangers(also consisting of a falcon, a lion, and a dolphin) Category:Mecha (Liveman) Category:Three-Piece Combination